1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blast cleaning devices which use solid cryogenic particles as the cleaning medium. The invention relates more particularly to an improved nozzle which accelerates such solid particles to a high velocity by means of air pressure for purposes of impacting a surface to be cleaned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nozzles are known in which the air pressure and pellets entering the nozzle are accelerated to a sonic velocity which is then suitable for cleaning a contaminated surface. However, known devices of this type do not provide an adequate sealing means for the cryogenic temperatures involved. They also do not provide the proper nozzle size or nozzle length so as to be compatible with the type of pellets and amount of air being discharged.